Dueling Angels
by Magic Writer 207
Summary: Yugioh DM/GX/Supernatural Crossover. Aster, Ryou, and Duke aren't who they say they are. Their past, present, and future are being kept secret from their friends. It was supposed to keep their friends safe. But now their two lives are coming together. What are three secret baring gamers supposed to do?


**AN: I finally got all nine pages of this typed up and decided to post it today in honor of today being 12/12/12. The last repeating day we'll see in our lifetime. Well unless you're an immortal vampire like me. ;) I know I should be updating my other stories but I'm working on it and the plot bunnies attacked. And I had this idea running around in my head for a while, also I'm working on other Supernatural/Yu-Gi-Oh! and Supernatural/Yu-Gi-Oh GX crossovers, also other Supernatural crossovers too.**

**Chapter One: Secrets Revealed**

'I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm so, so, so screwed.' Was the only thought running through Aster's panicked mind as he stood in front of everyone with his wings out. His older brother Ryou and cousin, well he's more like another older brother, Duke stood beside him and have their wings out as well.

"We can explain. Uh, we,…well,…you see, it's…," Ryou tries to stutter through an explanation but is cut off by Bakura.

"Ryou why the fucking hell do you three have wings?!" Bakura is glaring as he says this but there is an undertone of worry that Ryou picks up.

"Guys, we had wanted to tell you before, but we couldn't. Okay, how can I explain this-" Ryou is cut off again, this time by Duke.

"We're half angels." Duke states calmly as if he hasn't just revealed their biggest, most important, and mind-blowing secret.

"What?!" both groups exclaim in shock, confusion and maybe a bit of anger.

Aster and Ryou glare at Duke while he stands, arms crossed across his chest, one eyebrow arched at their friends, and an indifferent expression painted on his face.

"Really Duke, you tell them just like that. As if we haven't been desperately hiding this and other secrets from them." Aster hisses to Duke.

"I was tired of hiding it. Not being able to tell Tristan, my boyfriend, the truth gets tiring after a while and even if they didn't find out they would still be in danger." Duke reasons as his brothers' glares soften.

"Okay, okay, Aster and I get where you're coming from. We'll explain things to them and hope everything will turn out okay." Ryou amends to Duke, "And hope they don't hate us." Is added as an afterthought.

"Guys we're, guys, hello guys." Aster tries to break into the groups' questions and accusations.

The three angel hunters continually attempt to stop their friends talking but do not succeed. It gets to a point where Duke, Ryou, and Aster can't take it anymore and decide to use their powers.

"Quiet!" that one word is shouted by the children of angels, the sound thundered out covering every single speaking voice.

The DM and GX gangs are shocked into silence finally giving the three a chance to explain themselves.

"Good, now that that is taken care of we'll tell you what we've been hiding. Now the secrets you're about to learn may shock you, it may blow away everything you know about us-" Ryou begins the explanation but of course Duke and Aster have to interject.

"It may scare you shitless." Aster and Duke add to the speech causing Ryou to shoot them a glare, their friends to look at them in surprise, and the two hunters to have a smug smile/smirk on their faces.

"As I was saying before these two idjits interrupted me, we've been hiding a lot of our lives from you guys" Ryou started up again after glaring at his family.

"Why did you hide it from us?" Yugi's gentle voice asked, a small bit of hurt shining in his amethyst eyes.

"We didn't want to hide this from you but we had to." Duke says trying to assure the gentle hikari.

"So we could protect you guys." Aster's expression melts into a softer, slight frown along with Ryou and Duke's.

"I don't need anyone to protect me." Marik scoffs and everyone else nods in agreement.

"How would you even be able to try Ryou?" Bakura adds not believing that his gentle hikari, Duke, and Aster would be tough enough to protect them. And why should he, are his thoughts, they've never showen that they're strong enough.

But while this is transpiring in the groups' minds the three angelic hunters' blood is boiling. Anger and betrayal surges through them turning their vision red. Before they know it their emotions get the better of them and they're doing something they never thought they would. Using their angel powers and hunting abilities against them.

Ryou has Bakura by the throat, Duke has Tristan by the throat pushed up against a wall and Aster is doing the same to Zane.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY WE'RE WEAK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE HAVE GONE THROUGH DURING OUR LIVES!" Ryou shouts a death glare set on his face, increasing the pressure he has on Bakura's throat.

"The three of us have been protecting you and people we don't even know before we even met you guys!" Aster hisses out. His eyes are locked on Zane's as he glares at him and Zane can only look back in disbelief.

Tristan gasps at the furious look in Duke's brilliant, emerald green eyes. He's never seen Duke like this, usually Duke has a sly, mischievous glint shining in his entrancing green eyes but now it's replaced with anger. The rest of the group can only look on in disbelief and maybe, perhaps slight horror, at what is occurring right before their very eyes.

They stay silent for a moment before Yugi blurts out "Stop! You're hurting them!" and Yami, Joey, Marik, Malik, Jim, Axel, Jesse, and Atticus pry the angels/hunters hands off of Bakura, Zane, and Tristan's necks. They do let go after a moment.

The half angels stumble back as if just realizing what they have done, and once they look up at Bakura, Tristan, and Zane who are gasping in air the hunters fall to their knees.

"We're sorry. We're sorry. So, so, so, so sorry. We, we didn't mean to. Sorry, sorry, sorry….." spills from their lips. Hands shaking as they stare down at the ground, eyes wide and glazed over.

All the two groups of duelists can do is stare at the distressed angel hunters, their words lodged in their throats. Eventually, after a long moment of silent starring and apologies spilling from the hunters, Tristan cuts in with, "It's fine, we get it, we shouldn't have said what we did. You don't have to apologize."

His words seem to break the tense silence as Aster, Duke, and Ryou get up off the floor, words of apologies silenced, and the others finally relax.

Aster clears his throat and starts the explanation again. "As we were saying before we, broke down, the three of us have been hiding a, well, whole crap ton of our lives from you guys. First off we lied about our families. The people we told you about aren't our real parents."

"My real dad is Dean Winchester, and Ryou and Aster's real dad is Sam Winchester. So, we're cousins." At Duke's admission everyone in the room turns surprised, astonished eyes on them.

"But, why would you keep that a secret?" Bastion asks.

"Well, because we don't just have one dad, we have two and our other dads are angels. Our other dad is Gabriel, the archangel." Aster says gesturing to himself and Ryou.

"And my other dad is Castiel, the angel of Thursday." Duke says.

Their friends gape at them, shocked by their confession. There's no way the three of them could be the children of angels, right?

**AN: The next chapter will have a flashback to explain why Duke, Aster, and Ryou had to reveal their secret. I haven't decided on the pairings though. My options are:**

**1. Ryou/Bakura**

**Yugi/Yami**

**Marik/Malik**

**Joey/Seto**

**Duke/Tristan**

**Jaden/Jesse**

**Chazz/Syrus**

**Jim/Hassleberry**

**Aster/Zane**

**and**

**2. Yugi/Yami/Ryou/Bakura/Malik/Marik**

**Seto/Joey**

**Duke/Tristan **

**Aster/Zane/Atticus**

**Jaden/Jesse/Chazz/Jim**

**Aster/Jaden/Jesse/Zane/Chazz/Jim**

**Syrus/Hassleberry**

**I haven't decided on the rest but Duke/Tristan is the only definite one. You guys vote on the ones you want and the winning pairings will be in the story. And if you have any pairings you want to add to the list just message me or put it in a review and I'll add it to the list so people may vote on it. Please review and give me some feedback on this story. I need reviews for my muse!**


End file.
